I Did It Again! RivaMika
by LisLarbalestier
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman tropieza una y otra vez con la misma piedra desde que conoció a Eren Jaeger, quien todos saben es su eterno gran amor. Mikasa se juró una vez no volver a caer en la tentación, pero Levi tiene un algo que se lleva su cordura, misma que se prometió no perder, pero a pesar de todo, ella lo hizo de nuevo, la perdió y ahora sí no cree que la pueda recuperar.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de la Isayama la Llama asesina, yo solo los tomó prestados.

•

•

•

* * *

**Prólogo**

Cuando Sasha le sugirió que se fuera de fiesta, conquistara un hombre y tuviera la noche más alocada y salvaje que nunca se había permitido, realmente no esperaba estar así, apoyada contra el escritorio de esa suite de hotel cinco estrellas, siendo embestida desde atrás por ese hombre que con cada envite la elevaba más allá de la estratósfera.

Escuchaba sus insesantes jadeos junto a su oído y una que otra maldición cuando su miembro era succionado con fuerza por su interior, claro indicativo que estaba cerca de alcanzar su más ansiado orgasmo, la encendía más todavía.

No sabía que le gustaba que le hablaran sucio al oído hasta ese momento, su voz era embriagante, áspera y autoritaria, la hacía desear querer cumplir todas sus fantasías.

Quizás era motivo del placer que hasta ahora Levi —sí así se llamaba— le había regalado. Sintió cómo rodeó su cintura para apegarse más a ella, y su mano libre se enredó con fuerza de su lacia cabellera. El dolor era excitante, la brusquedad de sus movimientos la llevaba a un nuevo nivel de placer, no se creyó nunca disfrutando el ser tratada de esa forma.

—Quiero que grites mi nombre mocosa, por favor. —Suplicó junto a su oído.

Los brazos de Mikasa rodearon a Levi y buscó unir sus bocas, Levi la complació, no sin antes morder con fuerza su labio inferior.

—Vamos , no te contengas. —La alentó, sabía que se sentía abrumada, desde el principio le dijo que era la primera vez que hacía eso y para su sorpresa él también.

Por absurdo que sonara lo suyo fue prácticamente por instinto, era como si sus cuerpos se reconocieran casi de inmediato en aquel club nocturno.

Mikasa se dio la vuelta sin separar la unión de sus sexos, clavó las uñas con fuerza en la ancha y fornida espalda de Levi, sintió como se incrustaban en la carne de su amante y éste gimió por el acto.

—Sí, así. —Murmuró junto a su boca.

—Ah... —Gritó Mikasa al sentir los dientes de él marcar uno de sus senos.

—Me encantan tus tetas, podría jugar con ellas eternamente, pero sabes qué es lo que más deseo, follártelas. —La muchacha se sintió ruborizar con la insinuación, él simplemente no tenía filtro para las cosas.

—Levi... —Susurró al verlo introducir su pezón derecho dentro de su boca, era una tortura deliciosa verlo hacer esas cosas, no era una inexperta, pero él hacía todo sin el más mínimo pudor.

Se sentía hermosa y deseada, hace mucho no se sentía de esa forma, Eren se encargó de que fuese así.

— Mikasa estoy cerca.

—Yo también. —Respondió ella casi de inmediato.

Lo apretó con sus piernas más fuerte si se podía, el sonido acuoso del choque de sus pelvis y los incontrolables gemidos de Mikasa inundaban la habitación, ni siquiera habían llegado a la cama cuando terminaron haciéndolo sobre el escritorio en la salita de estar.

Levi golpeó más profundamente, sus pechos ahora se pegaban entre sí, la dureza de los pectorales contrastando con la suavidad de sus senos. Ya casi se decía Mikasa.

Unos cuantos envites más y todo se fue a la mierda, el más devastador de los orgasmos la atravesó partiéndola en mil pedacitos. Vio estrellas de colores brillar al momento de cerrar sus párpados y gritar como una fiera el nombre de su amante.

Estaba exhausta, no supo a qué hora se quedó dormida, lo que sí sabía era lo mucho que deseaba seguir abrazada al cuerpo de Levi. Abrió los ojos y la abrumó la claridad que entraba por los ventanales, debían de pasar de las nueve, Sasha la iba a matar por aparecer a esas horas.

Observó al hombre bajo su cuerpo, estaba guapísimo cuando dormía, su rostro se relajaba y dejaba ese semblante duro que su lo supuso lo caracterizaba. La noche anterior no detalló del todo sus rasgos, ahora sí se deleitaba con la simetría de sus facciones.

Algo que le llamó la atención fueron las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, si bien sabía era mucho mayor que ella aunque no lo aparentaba, esas marcas oscuras le daban ese aspecto intimidante cuando estaba despierto.

Se removió con cuidado no quería despertarlo, pero en ese momento sus cuerpos eran un amasijo de extremidades enredadas unas con otras.

—No pensarás largarte y dejarme asì tan temprano. —Dijo pegándola con fuerza a su recién despierto 'amiguito'.

¡Por Sina, Rose y María! ¿Es que ese hombre era insaciable?

—No podemos hacer lo que quieres, recuerda que se acabaron los preservativos. Y si no llego a mi casa mi padre me matará.

Ella hizo ademán de bajarse y terminó aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de Levi. Sus oscuros ojos de azules la observaban con atención. Esperando su próximo movimiento.

El hombre ya había notado que Mikasa no era del tipo de mujer que se dejaba dominar del todo, y aunque la noche anterior cedió ante cada uno de sus deseos, siempre hubo momentos en los que aquello parecía un rin de boxeo.

Nunca se había entendido tan bien en la cama con una mujer. El sexo siempre fue algo mecánico, pero ella, ¡Oh Dios! Mikasa se entregaba de una forma frenética y abrasadora.

—Si quieres te llevo a casa y evitas un problema con tu padre.

—Muy listo, ¿Y qué le dirás? "Hola soy Levi, y su hija no llegó a dormir porque la follé como un loco durante toda la noche".

—Oye, le tengo mucho aprecio a mis pelotas. Y creo que tú también. —Dijo besando superficialmente sus labios— No sería inteligente decir algo tan... directo.

Continuó besando su boca, esta vez con más ímpetu. Mikasa rodeó su cuello y enterró los dedos entre la espesura de su cabello.

Le encantaba la mocosa, ¿Cómo fue que terminó llevándola consigo la noche anterior? Su pene dio un respingo cuando lo sintió bañado de la extrema humedad que emanaba de ella. ¿Era así con todos? Diablos, necesitaba estar dentro de Mikasa, lástima que no tenía un maldito preservativo.

Los gastaron todos en una noche, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que estaban locos, pero fue algo que ninguno pudo evitar.

La mano de Mikasa se coló hasta su miembro, lo rodeó con su mano y comenzó a bombear arriba y abajo, lento y delicioso.

—Mikasa. —Gruñó al sentirla apretar más fuerte su virilidad.

Ella continuó besándolo, perdiéndose en el embriagante sabor de sus labios, con su mano lo guió hasta ese lugar que clamaba por sentirlo llenándola de nuevo.

—Mikasa, yo también quiero pero ya no tenemos condones.

—Yo tomo la píldora. No hay riesgo de un embarazo y si lo dices por alguna enfermedad, te informo que estoy limpia.

—¡Maldición! No me lo pones fácil mocosa.

—No... Solo hazlo Levi, desde anoche has deseado hacerlo.

Ella abrió aún más las piernas, jugó con él paseándolo por su caliente hendidura y su hinchado clítoris. Mikasa estaba lista, solo un simple movimiento y lo estaría bañando en sus jugos desde su interior, sin nada de por medio. Solo pensarlo podría hacer que acabara antes de tiempo.

Por Sina que lo estaba deseando.

La sensación del cuerpo de Mikasa abrirse para él al llenarla de toda su hombría le arrancó un ronco sonido gutural.

Toda la jodida noche se imaginó poseyéndola de esa manera, la pasión incontrolable e insaciable los llevó hasta allí y joder, era mucho mejor que antes.

La vio directamente a los ojos y entrelazó su mano con la de ella antes de besarla desesperado. Era como si una fuerza extraña se apoderase de su ser. Nunca había sido tan bueno.

Nunca antes disfrutó tanto de aquella danza milenaria en la que se entendían tan bien, sus cuerpos marcaban ellos mismos el ritmo, como si aquello no fuera nuevo para ellos, como si...

Mikasa terminó el beso y con su mano libre se cubrió la boca para acallar sus gemidos, comenzó a contraerse a su alrededor indicando que ya estaba cerca. Él no aguantaría mucho, aumentó considerablemente el ritmo de sus embestidas, mismo que ella no tardó en corresponder con una sincronía casi perfecta.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿Cómo podía ser así?

Cambió el ángulo al penetrarla y con este golpeó un punto que la hizo clavarle las uñas en la espalda, el dolor de sentir sus uñas desgarrándole la carne era placentero.

Había tocado ese lugar que se había encargado de encontrar la primera vez que fueron uno.

—Maldita sea Mikasa, no resistiré tanto.

—No... lo... hagas... Vente conmigo... por favor. —Susurró antes de arquear su cuerpo y gritar el nombre de Levi por enésima vez dentro de aquella habitación.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y salió de ella para acabar sobre su vientre. Devoró sus labios por última vez antes de desplomarse sobre su cuerpo.

Sus respiraciones eran pausadas, eso había sido algo nuevo para él, y aunque no se lo dijera, también para ella.

Mikasa nunca las veces que estuvo con Eren o Jean fue tan irresponsable como para hacerlo sin una capa de látex de por medio. El primero siempre se quejaba, decía que era demasiado paranoica y que no pasaría nada, pero aún así nunca cedió.

¿Entoces por qué no le importó que un completo extraño al que solo la unen los momentos compartido la noche anterior la tomara sin protección?

Él se desplomó a su lado luego de normalizarse y la atrajo a su lado, la llenó de suaves caricias que derritieron a la joven. Quizás era eso, aunque no lo pareciera era demasiado cariñoso post coito. La hacía sentirse segura entre sus brazos.

Por más rudo que fuera durante el acto, las cinco veces que lo hicieron él terminaba arrullándola a su lado, incluso cuando creía que dormía lo descubría observándola y dibujando trazos sin sentido a lo largo de su espalda.

Después de un rato el teléfono de la habitación rompió el halo de intimidad que de había creado entre ellos.

Levi se levantó entre maldiciones porque estos de recepción eran tan molestos.

—Diga. —Respondió en tono gruñón, Mikasa no pudo evitar reír.

—Lo siento mucho señorita. —Dijo sin realmente sentirlo—. Es que mi novia y yo teníamos tiempo sin vernos y hemos aprovechado la noche. Trataremos de no ser tan ruidosos la próxima vez. .

Y colgó.

Mikasa estaba roja de la vergüenza, llamaban para quejarse de sus altos gemidos durante la noche y parte de la mañana.

—Vamos a bañarnos. —Le dijo tendiéndo una de sus manos para ayudarla a levantar.

—¿Le dijiste eso a la recepcionista? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que dirá la mujer cuando me vea salir?

—¿Que eres una novia satisfecha? ¿Que hice un buen trabajo y serás la envidia de todas? —Dijo abrazándola posesivo por la cintura y enterrando su cara en su cuello.

—Maldito enano engreído. —Él rió dejando chocar su aliento en ese lugar tan sensible de su cuerpo.

—Mi estatura no ha sido un impedimento para tener tu aprobación. —Antes de separarse dejó un considerable chupete sobre su piel. Maldito fuera—. Basta de charlas y vamos al baño, no sabes la ganas que tengo de hacértelo en la ducha o en la bañera.

•

•

•

* * *

Horas más tarde luego de estar desayunada, bañada y nuevamente vestida, ella supo que era momento de irse. No supo por qué la idea se le hacía ahora tan difícil. Un nudo se formó en su estómago.

Levi estaba concentrado en unos documentos que le habían llegado hace un rato de su trabajo y ella lo observaba desde el sofá. Se lo veía tan imponente, no imaginó que alguien mayor que ella llegara a interesarle. Y allí estaba él.

Era un deleite para los ojos verlo trabajar de forma tan meticulosa, sus movimientos fluían con naturalidad y era más que obvio el refinamiento detrás de ellos.

Lástima que aquello acababa allí. Antes de aceptar acompañarlo hasta su hotel solo puso una condición. Solo sus nombres, nada de apellidos, esa noche solo serían Levi y Mikasa.

Necesitaba sentirse diferente a como era, el dolor de saber sobre la inminente boda de Eren Jaeger —su eterno gran amor— la llevó a salir de su zona de confort y cometer la más grande de las locuras. Necesitaba olvidarlo maldita sea. Borrar de su piel el rastro de cada uno de sus traicioneros besos.

Y por sorprendente que pareciera, Levi la dejó hambrienta de más. Él apareció para efectivamente hacerla olvidar su estupidez con Jaeger.

Pero por más increíble que hubiese sido, la realidad la golpeaba de nuevo, ella no era esa muchacha salvaje y alocada que la noche anterior se habría ido con cualquiera. La verdadera Mikasa era una muchacha solitaria, taciturna que siempre estuvo enamorada sin ser correspondida, aunque su amado la utilizó a su antojo creando falsas esperanzas que se evaporaron cuando ayer en la tarde anunciaba su compromiso luego de un noviazgo de años con Annie Leonhart, su primer y único amor.

Su mejor amiga trató de consolarla, pero eso no sirvió de nada, huyó como una cobarde del lugar. Caminó sin rumbo hasta llegar al pequeño apartamento que compartía con Sasha. Ésta la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, listos para consolarla.

Pero Mikasa no lloró, ya no quedaban lágrimas que derramar. En vez de eso le pidió a Sasha que la acompañara a un club nocturno, necesitaba un trago y bailar hasta que el cuerpo no le diera más.

Sasha rió.

—Lo que necesitas es un hombre de verdad. Uno que te haga olvidar hasta tu propio nombre.

Mikasa sonrió incrédula, eso era imposible.

En la discoteca se dedicó a bailar como nunca antes lo había hecho, los mojitos que se había tomado tenían algo que ver en su desinhibición, esa noche fue Mikasa, una chica normal que le gustaba la fiesta y el baile. Fue la mujer que atrajo la atención de Levi cuando sus ojos conectaron por primera vez.

Él terminaba de llegar con un grupo de hombres trajeados como él. Se diferenciaba del resto no por ser el más pequeño de todos, sino porque era el único que no llevaba corbata y las mangas de su camisa remangada hasta la altura de los codos. También fue el único que quedó ensimismado en su baile improvisado en medio de la pista.

Uno de sus acompañantes, un rubio alto y fornido lo llamó, haciendo que volviera su atención a su grupo y rompiera la conexión de miradas que habían creado.

Cuando se cansó fue de nuevo hasta la barra por otro trago, no pudo evitar ponerse de espaldas a ésta y buscarlo con la mirada. Sasha le había dicho que buscara un hombre de verdad, se lo veía mucho mayor que ella, pero no importaba, tal vez y era eso lo que necesitaba.

Desvió su mirada para tomar el mojito que el barman le tendía y continuó su búsqueda. No tardó en encontrarlo, estaba en el área reservada, y sorpresa él también la miraba.

Le comentó a Sasha sobre el hombre que no dejaba de verla, la aludida sonrió ampliamente y enseguida lo buscó con la mirada.

—Está buenísimo Mikasa, perfecto para aliviar las penas. —Dijo en un tono sugerente.

—No es el rubio fortachón. Es el otro, el enano.

Sasha la miró con cara de ¿Estás de coña? Ella simplemente negó, no, no lo estaba. Desde el primer momento le pareció interesante. Ella tampoco era alguien tan común.

—Mikasa ¡Por Sina! Seguro eres más alta que él.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Pues que a lo mejor el tamaño es proporcional a su estatura. —Dijo ruborizándose en el acto. El alcohol no le hacía bien a ninguna.

—¡Tonterías! Pero a fin de cuentas lo que necesito es un hombre que me haga olvidar a Eren por un rato, no es como si importara si la tiene chiquita.

Sasha la miró incrédula ¿Qué había pasado con Mikasa ese día? Su amiga actuaba de forma diferente, como si ya no importara nada.

—No me mires así, me cansé de ser la estúpida de Eren. Hoy seré la Mikasa liberal que nunca he sido.

—Oye, lo del tipo lo dije a modo de broma, no creí que lo tomarías en serio. No cometas otra estupidez por querer castigar a Eren. Tú y yo sabemos que a pesar de todo siente algo por ti y saber que te metiste con otro lo afectará.

—No lo haré por él Sasha, lo haré por mí, quiero demostrarme a mí misma que hay vida después de Eren.

—Ojalá no te vuelvas a equivocar.

—Tranquila, no pienso hacerlo.

El resto fue historia. Se encontraron en el pasillo que conducía a los baños y terminó teniendo sexo con él allí mismo en el club.

Ninguno de los dos quedó satisfecho y él la invitó a su hotel. Follaron como conejos hasta la saciedad y habían cometido la estupidez de hacerlo sin condón no una, sino varias veces.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, él la vio desde detrás del escritorio, parecía discutir con alguien, lo notó por sus gestos. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar lo que decía, pero lo último, un contundente "Vete a la mierda", si logró oírlo perfectamente, luego el sonido del teléfono al ser lanzado sobre el escritorio.

No supo por qué pero algo la empujó hasta el sitio de trabajo de Levi, rodeó el mueble de madera que los separaba y comenzó a masajear la zona tensa de su espalda. Lo sintió relajarse bajo el tacto de sus manos.

Él tomó una de ellas y la atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a quedar sentada sobre su regazo. Mikasa rodeó su cuello con sus manos y le dio un beso lento y suave.

—Ya me tengo que ir.

—¿Y tu padre? —Mikasa sonrió.

—Mentí, no vivo con mi padre.

—¿Entonces con quién vives?

—Con una amiga. Debe estar preocupada luego de haberme ido sin avisar.

—Seguro también notó mi ausencia. —Dijo antes de volver a besar los carnosos labios—. ¿Entonces es el fin? —Murmuró junto a su boca.

—Eso creo...

—No sé si pueda aceptarlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo, somos adultos.

—No, esto tiene mucho más que simplemente ser adultos. Quiero volverte a ver.

—Sabes que eso conllevaría mezclarnos en la vida del otro. Y la condición fue...

—Solo nombres. Sin apellidos, sin pasado, solo el presente.

—Si lo tienes claro entonces por qué hacerlo más difícil.

—Porque no he tenido suficiente de ti.

La acomodó de tal forma que quedara a horcajadas encima de él. Bajó el cierre del vestido negro que usaba para exponer la redondez de sus pechos.

—Levi por favor... —Murmuró al sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre su erecto pezón.

Él lamió, mordió y succionó uno de sus senos y el otro lo torturó con su mano libre, la otra se dirigía un poco más al sur.

—Mikasa sé mi amante.

—Levi yo...

—No tenemos que mezclarnos con la vida del otro. Simplemente será cuando venga a esta ciudad, que es con mucha frecuencia. Siempre voy a estar aquí. —Susurraba por lo bajo junto a su oído, Mikasa se sentía vibrar con cada una de sus palabras.

Ella también quería más. Era bueno olvidarse de Eren y sucumbir a una pasión como la que Levi le ofrecía. Sexo sin compromiso y muy pero muy bueno.

Escuchó el sonido de la cremallera del pantalón cuando él liberó su necesitada erección.

Las manos de él subieron el vestido hasta enrollarlo en su cintura, dejándola totalmente expuesta.

—Lo siento, no debí romper tus bragas.

—A mí me gustó que lo hicieras.

No dejó que dijera nada más y la besó con pasión. En medio del beso la penetró de una sola estocada fuerte y certera que arrancó un ronco gemido en ambos.

—¿Siempre es así de bueno? —Murmuró él contra sus labios—. ¡Maldición Mikasa! Eres tan jodidamente estrecha.

Y volvieron a sucumbir a esa locura que los envolvía en la más pura lujuria.

•

—Vuelve esta noche. —Le dijo al acercarla a él y robarle otro beso.

De todas las mujeres con las que había estado, era seguro que Mikasa era la que más había besado. Y todo eso en una noche.

—Levi...

—No deberías ni irte. Ya son las tres de la tarde, llama a tu amiga y dile que te regresas mañana.

—La idea es tentadora, pero no va a poder ser. Vas a dejarme sin caminar por un mes y para que sepas mañana comienzo a trabajar, así que quiero estar descansada. Quedarme contigo no es garantía de que pueda dormir en toda la noche.

—Entonces nos veremos en un mes. Mi avión a Múnich sale mañana a las doce.

—Me parece bien. Te esperaré con ansias. —Dijo antes de darle un último beso y la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas.

—No más que yo.

Mikasa salió de la habitación sonriente, hace mucho no se sentía así, parecía una colegiala.

Pero su felicidad no duró demasiado frente a ella estaba el motivo de sus problemas. La realidad chocó de bruces con ella.

—¿Mikasa? —La cara de Eren al verla salir de la habitación era de asombro—. La tomó con fuerza de la mano y la guió hacia el ascensor.

—¿Explícame qué mierda haces saliendo de esa suite?

—Suéltame. —Gritó zafándose del agarre del muchacho.

Levi escuchó los gritos, salió a ver lo que pasaba, pero el pasillo ya estaba completamente desierto.

—Me vas a decir qué coño hacías tú en esa habitación.

—No te debo ninguna explicación, lo que yo hiciera allí es mi problema y de nadie más.

—Crees que porque te fuiste de casa ya puedes comportarte como una ramera. Le diré a papá lo que andabas haciendo mientras él piensa que su niña está estudiando.

—Dile lo que quieras, ya soy una mujer independiente y por cruel que suene, Grisha no es mi padre y no le debo explicaciones.

—¿Así le pagas a la persona que te dio un techo y un hogar cuando tus padres murieron?

—Estoy agradecida con los Jaeger por su apoyo, y creo que Grisha sabrá comprender que ya no soy una niña, que tengo novio y por ende tengo una vida sexual activa. Nada que no sepas, Eren. —Terminó cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que el ascensor llegara al vestíbulo para perderlo de vista.

—Lo hiciste por lo de ayer ¿Cierto?

—¿Y a todas estas qué es lo que sabes tú?

—Porque estaba justo a su lado, porque escuché todo el alboroto que tú y quien quiera que fuera ese tipo armaron toda la noche. Nunca creí que fueras una...

La mano de Mikasa volteó la cara de Eren con el golpe en la mejilla que le dio. Era la primera vez que lo golpeaba, tan increíble fue su reacción que ambos quedaron shockeados ante el arrebato de la chica.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió casi a la carrera. No podía creer que acababa de golpear a Eren, su amor, la persona que siempre se prometió cuidar por encima de todo, ahora era quien lo lastimaba.

Pero al imaginar las palabras que saldrían de su boca, la inundó la rabia, él, precisamente él le reprochaba algo.

Eren solo la hizo creer que lo de ellos tenía un futuro cuando por otro lado hacía su vida con Annie. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Por ciega, creía que el motivo por el que Eren le pedía que mantener su relación en secreto eran los prejuicios de la sociedad.

Ellos eran vistos como hermanos, no de sangre, pero crecieron juntos. Era una aberración pensar en ellos en algo más allá del amor fraternal.

Él muchas veces insinuó que no quería que ella fuera señalada por todos, aunque muchas veces le respondió que no importaba contra qué o quiénes tuviera que luchar para defender su amor, amar no era un delito.

Todo calzó el día anterior. Él estudiaba en Berlín donde conoció y se relacionó con Annie Leonhart, la mujer que escogió como compañera de vida. Su novia nunca sospechó que la engañaba porque él iba a Hamburgo de visita familiar y por más que le pesara, ante los ojos de todos ellos eran hermanos.

Esa palabra lastimaba a Mikasa más que a nadie. ¿Por qué no aceptó irse con la tía Kuchel? Ahora no estaría atravesando esa incómoda situación. ¿Y todo por qué? Por no separarse de Eren, su salvador.

Caminó sin rumbo por horas, cuando por fin estuvo frente a su edificio sonrió de medio lado, Sasha la iba a matar.

•

•

* * *

**N/A:** Resubiendo.

Los quiero.


	2. UNO

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a la Llama, digo a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los uso para divertirme xD.

•

•

•

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Meses después:_

Por fin era viernes, Mikasa se arreglaba con más esmero del normal para ir al trabajo. Tanto trajín tenía sus motivos, asistiría a una importante junta en el trabajo y la segunda razón —tal vez la más interesante para ella— que Levi llegaba a la ciudad y cuando terminara su jornada laboral se encontrarían de nuevo en el hotel donde comenzó toda aquella locura.

Había pasado mes y medio desde la última vez que se vieron, solo de imaginar su ansiado reencuentro hacía que su corazón latiera frenético y su cuerpo vibrara de expectación.

Todavía no podía creer que aceptara esa loca propuesta, ¿En dónde tenía la cabeza? Siendo honesta no pensaba con la cabeza sino con su libido insaciable, Levi la hacía explorar un lado de ella que hasta ahora tenía reprimido, con él no debía ser la misma Mikasa de siempre, esa chica fría y distante que todos creían era un témpano de hielo, a la que muchos temían y que hasta entonces solo había vivido por y para conseguir el afecto de Eren.

La desilusión amorosa a pesar de continuar clavada en su pecho, la estaba sabiendo sobrellevar, comenzar a alejarse de Eren era el primer paso para sanar su corazón roto, ahora más que nunca necesitaba tener la mente clara para que los 'asuntos del corazón' dejaran de pasarle factura en sus estudios y trabajo.

Después de lo de Annie y a pesar de haberse liado con Levi, ella se vio hundida en la miseria, para Mikasa era una tortura diaria tener que verlo en su lugar de trabajo, sí, para su mala suerte, Eren trabaja con ella.

Por fortuna éste tuvo que irse poco después para culminar los detalles de su tesis, al igual que Mikasa, el joven Jaeger pronto terminaría sus estudios superiores en administración, razón por la cual volvieron a distanciarse y ayudó a que ella pudiese afrontar mucho mejor la situación.

Levi, su amante —aún se le hacía extraño pensarlo y decirlo en voz alta— había jugado un papel importante en su vida, cuando estaba con él no se torturaba pensando en la inminente felicidad de Eren y esa tipa… sí, aún le dolía, pero ella era más fuerte que eso.

—Mikasa apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde. Hoy tenemos que conocer al directivo que llevará la gerencia temporal de la empresa. El señor Jaeger nos va a matar si le hacemos ese desaire a tan importante ejecutivo. En especial tú qué eres parte de la directiva.

—Sólo dame unos minutos ¿Sí? —Dijo tratando de ganar tiempo maquillándose a una velocidad increíble.

Su teléfono celular sonó y en la pantalla se mostró una foto de Levi durmiendo en la tan conocida cama de hotel. ¿Qué pensaría si se enterara que le gustaba hacerle fotos mientras dormía? Bueno, no era como si ella no supiera que Levi guardaba muy bien una foto de ella desnuda en su teléfono.

—Hola tú. —Saludó al aceptar la llamada—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—De la mierda, el avión va con retraso así que llegaré un poco más tarde. ¿Y tú?

—A ver, hoy tengo una reunión de la que no puedo huir por más que quiera, y mucho trabajo por hacer para complacer al jefe nuevo.

—No suena muy divertido.

—Y no lo es. Espero poder terminar pronto para irme hasta el hotel. Te he echado de menos. —Dijo en tono más bajo para que Sasha no escuchara, sabía que cuando su teléfono sonaba con el tono que le tenía a Levi, ésta se pegaba a la puerta con tal de oír su conversación.

—Yo también. Sabes, no esperaba este retraso de último momento, así que es probable que mi junta demore más de lo previsto. Quizás nos podamos ver sobre las diecinueve o veinte horas, no lo sé. Tú eliges.

—Bien, te esperaré en la suite, trataré de llegar antes. Te tengo una sorpresa. —Dijo sonriendo hacia el espejo.

—Estoy ansioso por saber qué es...

—Todo a su debido tiempo. Ya me tengo que ir, suerte en tu reunión y que tengas un buen viaje. —Lanzó un beso al aparato y colgó.

Él la hacía sentir tan bien. Terminó de arreglar su vestido blanco, tomó su bolso y salió del baño.

—Estás colorada como un tomate. Seguro estaban teniendo sexo telefónico.

—¡Sasha! —Gritó la muchacha abochornada, cada vez que él llamaba salía con eso. Bueno, no era como si ya no lo hubieran hecho, incluso el día después de conocerse, cuando la llamó por primera vez luego de su despedida por la tarde, terminó tocándose mientras él susurraba todo lo que quería hacerle.

La vez que su amiga los escuchó quería morir de vergüenza, casi le tumba la puerta del baño gritando que era una ninfómana por andar haciéndolo en el baño a plena luz del día.

—No hacía nada de eso. Además, eso solo ocurrió una vez. —O al menos las siguientes fue más cuidadosa de que Sasha no escuchara.

—Viene hoy ¿Cierto? —Mikasa asintió—. Eso significa que esta noche no vienes.

—Mmmju. —musitó señalando el pequeño bolso que llevaba para pasar lo que restaba de la semana con Levi.

—¿Sabes que siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amiga? No lo sé, cada vez te siento más lejos, cuando ese sujeto viene no hay más nombre en tu boca que el del tal Levi.

—No es cierto, estás exagerando.

—No, no lo hago. Tengo miedo que te lastimen de nuevo, créeme que me ha sido difícil contenerme cada vez que veo al idiota de Eren.

—Lo mío con Levi es diferente Sasha, es solo sexo. Ni siquiera sabemos nada del otro más allá de cosas superficiales. Para sufrir por él tendría que amarlo como hago con Eren.

—¿Y si ya lo amas y no te has dado cuenta?

—Es imposible, para amar a una persona debes conocerla, y lo mío con Levi está lejos de ser algo serio.

—Son amantes... Exclusivos, no veo nada más serio que eso.

Mikasa se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga, luego rechazó la idea, por más que doliera admitirlo ella aún amaba a Eren, Levi solo era un bálsamo para aliviar sus penas. Nada más.

•

Llegaron a las nueve menos cuarto al edificio de Gesellschaft Reederei Ackerman mbH, la empresa naviera de la que era copropietaria y de la cuál según el testamento de su padre debía tomar las riendas al cumplir los veintiséis años, ni un año más ni uno menos.

Hasta ahora su presencia en la empresa nunca había sido relevante, Grisha Jaeger, su padre adoptivo y el otro propietario del consorcio supo administrar muy bien su parte.

Cuando sus padres murieron en el naufragio de una de sus embarcaciones, Mikasa tenía diez años y se encontraba pasando unos días en la casa de campo de los Jaeger.

Luego de todo lo que significó el funeral, protección de menores le dio la opción de elegir con quién ir a vivir. Su padre, Kevin Ackerman, provenía de una acaudalada familia, con un linaje que se extendía por distintas ciudades de Alemania.

Ellos se contactaron luego del lamentable suceso con los familiares más cercanos a su padre, entre ellos figuraba la famosa tía, Kuchel Ackerman.

Nunca la conoció, pero sabía que su padre le tenía un gran aprecio, nunca faltaba momento en que no la mencionara. Para Kevin, Kuchel era en gran parte la razón tras el éxito que tuvo al emprender el proyecto de la naviera, sino fuera por ella, y la confianza de Grisha para aportar algo de capital al loco proyecto de su amigo, esa empresa nunca hubiera existido.

Mikasa al momento de escuchar que sería enviada lejos de todo lo que conocía, se negó rotundamente. Ella no conocía a ninguna Kuchel Ackerman, no conocía a ningún otro Ackerman, se sintió perdida.

Por suerte Eren convenció a su padre de que no dejara que se la llevaran, ya había perdido a sus progenitores, no podía permitir que le quitaran lo único que le quedaba, y esa era la familia Jaeger.

Al arreglar todo el trámite legal se dio paso a la lectura del testamento de Kevin y sus condiciones para velar por el bienestar de Mikasa. Su padre era un hombre muy precavido, demasiado diría Mikasa, pero al parecer era un rasgo característico en esa familia a la que no llegó a conocer.

Ella como única hija de Kevin, era por ley la heredera universal de las propiedades a nombre de su padre, así como de un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones de la naviera, lo que la convertía en la accionista mayoritaria de la sociedad, seguida de Grisha Jaeger con un veinticinco y el resto de acciones se dividía entre pequeños socios.

Pero hasta ese momento Mikasa desconocía por completo que la empresa que su padre levantó con tanto esfuerzo estaba ligada al Ackerman Unternehmensgruppe, una corporación que se encargaba de gestionar pequeñas, medianas y grandes empresas pertenecientes al linaje Ackerman.

Mikasa nunca fue consciente del poder que su familia paterna poseía hasta que estos se inmiscuyeron con sus intereses, tomando el control dentro de la naviera, evitando que Grisha, como segundo accionista mayoritario, asumiera la presidencia.

Era una niña y obvio que no estaba informada de nada al respecto, pero, contando con lo meticuloso que era su padre, bien pudo decirle algo como: "Sabes hija, en caso de que me ocurra algo, los Ackerman podrán quitarte todo derecho que tengas sobre tu herencia hasta que tengas veintiséis años y hayas cumplido con la cláusula que dejé en mi testamento."

Por ese pequeño detalle que Kevin nunca mencionó a su socio o a su hija, Mikasa no figuraría dentro de la junta directiva de la empresa hasta los veintiséis. Por suerte no pudieron quitar todo el poder sobre sus acciones, porque al cumplir los dieciocho tuvo la oportunidad de elegir a quien delegar el poder para controlar su parte de la sociedad, obviamente terminó escogiendo al doctor Jaeger para ello, no confiaba en nadie más para que tomara las decisiones en su nombre, y Grisha, lejos de ser un experto como su padre en todo el negocio naviero, logró manejar bien el asunto, aunque claro, siempre bajo la atenta mirada del espía en turno enviado por los Ackerman.

Faltaban seis años para cumplir con el plazo de su padre, ¡Seis! Muchas veces estuvo tentada de mandar todo al traste, ella no se veía capaz de vivir bajo las órdenes de nadie, mucho menos de una bola de desconocidos que la excluyeron de su propio negocio. ¿Era justo ser casi la dueña y trabajar en el área de copiado? Porque era allí donde trabajaba.

Grisha le dio una noticia con la que no sabía si reír o llorar de lo absurdo que era. Según su padre adoptivo, tendría el honor de trabajar junto al hijo de Kuchel Ackerman, uno de los mejores elementos del grupo empresarial, un hombre brillante, con la astucia de un depredador, un lince para negocios, en pocas palabras, el tipo era un fuera de serie, del que debía aprender todo lo que pudiera para usarlo en un futuro a su favor.

"Si quieres ser la mejor, tienes que aprender del mejor." Le dijo antes de terminar aquella charla.

No conocía al tipo y ya le caía de la patada. Seguro era el típico sujeto que le encantaba que le hicieran la pelota. Se lo debía tener muy creído, pues el impresentable rechazó realizar el nombramiento después la jubilación del antiguo presidente de la naviera, también elegido por los Ackerman.

Lo que sabía de él era que, pertenecían a la misma familia, según Grisha era su primo segundo, hijo de la tan nombrada tía Kuchel, la misma que su padre idolatraba y con la que estuvo a punto de vivir luego de la muerte de éste.

El tipo rondaba los cuarenta años, era un hijo de puta con sus empleados, y se cargaba un genio de los mil demonios cuando alguien no hacía las cosas como él quería… o eso era lo que decían los chismes de pasillo sobre el misterioso espécimen, quien a pesar de tratar otros negocios en Hamburgo, nunca se le vio la cara por esos lares.

Seguramente se creía superior y veía el negocio que le heredó su padre como algo insignificante en comparación a los otros que manejaba en el grupo Ackerman, así que no era prioridad dentro de su ocupada agenda pero, ya la conocería y con ello, todo lo que significa esa empresa para ella y sus trabajadores. Pondría a ese tipo en su sitio, o dejaba de llamarse Mikasa Ackerman.

•

•

•

* * *

—Sí, ¿Diga? Ah señor Jaeger, pido disculpas por mi demora, el vuelo desde Múnich se retrasó, pero por suerte ya he llegado a Hamburgo. Justo estoy retirando mi equipaje. Saliendo del aeropuerto me dirijo hasta la naviera.

—Me alegra saber que ya está en Hamburgo, algo supimos de lo ocurrido con su vuelo y hemos corrido la hora de la junta para que no sufra contratiempos.

—Bien, espero que todo esté listo cuando llegue, sabe lo maniático que soy con el tiempo y esto ha descontrolado mi agenda por completo.

—Tranquilo, trataremos que todo se haga a la hora establecida, suficiente hemos tenido con el imprevisto en el aeropuerto. —Levi rodó los ojos ante tal mención.

—Ni que lo diga, debí tomar un vuelo privado, créame que lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

—Me parece perfecto, pero la próxima vez que venga a Hamburgo será para quedarse a vivir durante los próximos seis años.

—Sí, lo sé. Solo espero que esta vez sí pueda conocer a mi escurridiza prima, ya sabe, la pequeña Ackerman tiene que ir poniéndose al día con sus deberes, no siempre tendrá que depender de nosotros.

—En efecto, ella estará presente. También está ansiosa por conocerlo. Sabe, le he dicho lo que me sugirió en su visita pasada y creo que lo ha tomado con la madurez que lo amerita. Miki estará feliz de aprender todo lo necesario de alguien como usted. No veo mejor maestro para ella.

—Lo que aun no entiendo es por qué no figura en el folleto que me enviaron con motivo de la junta, el único Ackerman que aparece en la lista de asistentes soy yo.

—Bueno Levi, verá, el testamento de Kevin es claro y conciso al respecto, Mikasa es la dueña legítima de todo, pero sin la aprobación del consejo del grupo Ackerman, ella no puede hacer uso de sus acciones hasta que tenga veintiséis, faltan seis años para eso y usted mejor que nadie sabe el porqué de esa cláusula.

—Sí, lo sé. —Dijo firmando el vale para retirar su coche de alquiler—. Espere un segundo, ¿Dijo Mikasa? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Grisha rió del otro lado de la línea, pero Levi estaba lejos de acompañarlo, en su lugar, el ceño sobre su frente se acentuó aún más. Su prima Mikasa no podía ser su Mikasa ¿Verdad? Mikasa era un nombre común en Alemania ¿Cierto?

—Sí, es que su madre era japonesa, por eso su nombre tan peculiar. Su prima no es alemana del todo, sí tiene rasgos característicos Ackerman, pero cuando se conozcan podrá también ver sus raíces orientales. Es una chica preciosa, aunque con un carácter de cuidado, pero todos sabemos que eso es de familia. A Kevin le habría gustado que se llevaran bien. —Finalizó en broma.

A Levi se le cayó el alma al piso. ¡Mierda! No podía ser una coincidencia que la descripción de su prima fuera exactamente igual a la de su amante.

Okey, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y un montón de cosas se galopaban en su mente, si sus sospechas eran ciertas no podía aparecer así de repente.

¿Qué pensaría Mikasa si lo ve llegar y presentarse como su primo? Si él mismo se hallaba anonadado ante tal situación no quería imaginar cómo lo tomaría ella. Su ensimismamiento fue tan evidente que Grisha Jaeger comenzó a llamarlo.

—Hey Levi ¿Sigue allí?

—Sí, señor Jaeger, es que, surgió un imprevisto. —Dijo dubitativo.

—¿Cómo?

—Otro de mis socios aquí en Hamburgo, es algo que requiere mi atención inmediata, por favor haga que cancelen la junta de hoy, pida disculpas en mi nombre a los demás accionistas. Reprogramen la cita para el lunes en la mañana. Lo siento, tengo que colgar.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué coño había hecho? Acababa de evitar la incómoda situación de encontrarse en la empresa, pero eso no quitaba que todos esos meses se había estado acostando con su prima. ¡Joder! Necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con ella.

Todo se había ido al demonio, este sería el escándalo del siglo si se llegaba a saber. Y su madre… No, Kenny. El maldito tendría las armas necesarias para aniquilarlo si se enteraba.

Debía cortar el problema de raíz, y cuanto antes lo hiciera mucho mejor. Tomó su teléfono celular y digitó el número que ya se sabía de memoria, al tercer tono escuchó esa voz familiar junto a su oído.

—¿Sucede algo? Estoy en el trabajo. —Contestó en tono bajo y neutro, parecía como si contuviera su ira. Seguramente él era motivo de la misma.

—Necesito verte, si es posible ya mismo. Acabo de llegar y voy camino al hotel. Es importante Mikasa. —Sintió un nudo al pronunciar las sílabas de su nombre.

—Está bien, trataré de salir pronto. Nos vemos allá.

Levi colgó y lanzó una patada al cesto de la basura. Esa mierda no le podía estar pasando a él.

Abrió el coche, metió sus cosas a la carrera sin el menor de los cuidados y sin perder más tiempo emprendió la marcha hasta el hotel, el mismo donde se hospeda siempre que viaja a Hamburgo.

•

•

•

* * *

Le pareció extraño el comportamiento de Levi, él simplemente obvió que ella estaba en su área de trabajo y le ordenó que fuera con él inmediatamente. Había un cambio considerable entre el Levi al que estaba acostumbrada y este nuevo sujeto que casi le gritó por teléfono.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, fuera lo que fuera tenía que ser muy serio para que él se comportara así.

Tomó su bolso, las llaves de su auto y sin avisar a nadie salió de prisa del lugar. De camino al ascensor Sasha la vio marchase.

—¿Qué ocurre Miki? —Preguntó la chica al ver el desconcierto dibujado en el rostro de su amiga y compañera de piso.

—Es Levi, dice que quiere verme con urgencia.

—¿No dijo nada más? Sabes perfectamente que no puedes abandonar tu puesto así como así.

—Pero esto sonó importante, Sasha yo…

—Ve, no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Espero equivocarme.

—Gracias Sasha, prometo cubrirte la próxima vez.

Salió por el elevador privado que correspondía a los altos ejecutivos, aún no era la jefa oficial, pero Grisha le concedió ciertos privilegios.

Vio su teléfono celular, ¿Qué pasaba con Levi? ¿Por qué le hablaba como si estuviera enojado con ella? No supo porqué su pecho se oprimió al imaginar que ese sería el fin de todo. ¿Y si esa era la razón de su actitud cortante?

Bueno, si era así ¿A ella qué le importaba eso? No era como si sintiera algo más allá que atracción física hacia él.

Fue hasta su auto, colocó su bolsa en el asiento del copiloto y puso marcha en dirección al East. Durante el camino se mentalizó una cosa, no dejarse intimidar, lo poco que sabía de Levi era que a él le gustaba jugar rudo, pues con ella se equivocaba si creía que la podía pisotear.

•

•

•

Llegó a la habitación y le fue imposible no rememorar cada uno de los lugares donde estuvo con ella, siempre reservaba la misma habitación, allí estaban grabadas a fuego cada una de las veces en que la hizo suya.

Eran primos y aunque debería sentir asco y aberración por haberse acostado con alguien con quien compartía un lazo sanguíneo, la verdad era que su sangre ardía como lava líquida solo con pensar en ella, en su entrega, su pasión.

¿Qué diría su madre si llegaba a enterarse de su desliz?

Pensar en Kuchel era lo que más inquietaba a Levi. Ella antes de partir le hizo prometer que a cualquier precio tenía que cuidar de la hija de su querido Kevin. Su madre no conocía a Mikasa, la mocosa nunca tuvo un rostro o un nombre para su madre o cualquier Ackerman, para todos era como una presencia omnisciente de la que tenían que cuidarse las espaldas llegado el momento.

Que la más joven de los Ackerman le diera la espalda a la familia siendo apenas una niña, hablaba de los problemas que causaría en un futuro no muy lejano. Era una clara muestra de rebeldía muy mal vista por el clan, incluido él.

La única que parecía estar al pendiente de su bienestar era Kuchel, por eso al saber que Kenny lo escogió para hacerle de niñero, ésta no pudo estar más que feliz.

«Cuida de tu pequeña prima, hazlo por mí, por favor. Está sola, no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros. Esta es una deuda que tengo con tu primo Kevin, no me decepciones».

Y vaya que la había cuidado. Tratándola como a su puta, usándola para cumplir todas sus fantasías más bajas. Sí, si su madre se enteraba de su peculiar método para cuidar de su prima lo colgaría de las pelotas.

Fue hasta el mini bar por un trago, ahora más que nunca necesitaba uno para calmar esa ansiedad. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera?

Tomó de un solo golpe el contenido ambarino de su vaso, el caliente líquido se extendió a lo largo de su garganta hasta dejar esa sensación de ardor en ella. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que repitió la acción, solo se sentía desolado.

Vaya mierda estaba hecha la vida. Tenía tantos planes con Mikasa ahora que se mudaría a Hamburgo. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle más que unas simples horas de placer compartido, cada vez era más persistente ese deseo de tener todo de ella.

¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un dependiente?

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y luego de unos segundos de lo que creyó indecisión el sonido de ésta cerrándose. Enfocó la mirada y allí estaba ella, apoyada en la puerta dándose valor para algo.

Levi se acercó tambaleante, por lo visto atiborrarse de alcohol sin haber probado bocado le estaba pasando factura. Era un completo imbécil por ponerse a beber a esas horas, pero lo necesitaba, maldita sea.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo a más de un par de metros de distancia de ella, se la veía nerviosa, ¿Estaba así por su repentina llamada? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Hizo un repaso mental y notó que no había sido la persona más amable del mundo cuando la llamó. Era motivo suficiente para que estuviese así.

Pellizcó el puente de su nariz, últimamente no hacía más que cagarla en grande. Se dio valor y por primera vez la vio a los ojos, a pesar de su seriedad pudo notar las preguntas que en su mente aguardaban por ser dichas y sus respectivas respuestas.

¿Por dónde comenzar? Era la pregunta del millón.

Ella caminó cautelosamente hasta él, estaba ebrio pero aun así sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, el maldito vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación. Hacía mucho que no se ponía un vestido y estaba seguro lo había hecho para él.

A medida que se acercaba, el pulso en su cuello comenzó a latir más rápido, solo con su cercanía era capaz de lograr cosas que ninguna otra mujer hizo antes en su vida. Estando frente a frente no hallaba cómo explicarle que todo lo de ellos estaba mal, que por un maldito caso de azar ellos estaban cometiendo un pecado, y no porque fuera religioso, aquello era lo de menos, lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de su madre, la familia, ni qué decir de la sociedad, la gente de su podrido círculo social es muy mordaz a la hora de juzgar, y sin duda lastimarían a alguien tan joven como Mikasa.

La respiración de ella era pausada, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, sus labios entreabiertos pedían a gritos ser besados y el dilema de Levi más se acentuaba.

¿Qué coño estaba pagando al recibir semejante tortura? ¿Ese era el precio que debía pagar por su prepotencia?

—Mikasa… —Susurró al nuevamente ser consciente de dónde estaban.

Su brazo rodeó la cintura de la muchacha y sus frentes chocaron en consecuencia, la joven no entendió su actitud, se sintió confundida, se preparó para confrontarlo en caso de que fuera a terminarla.

Los labios de ella apenas rozaron los suyos y ese familiar cosquilleo nuevamente se hizo presente en sus entrañas. Hacía unas horas estando sobrio se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor acabar con todo eso, tenía una reputación que mantener y no estaba para poner su nombre en entredicho, en especial con su tío Kenny.

Pero el alcohol ingerido hizo estragos en él, porque en vez de alejar a Mikasa, en ese momento devoraba su boca como si su vida se fuera en ello. Al sentir las suaves manos rodearlo del cuello la alzó en vilo y la obligó a rodearlo con las piernas.

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien hacer algo que debería estar prohibido?

—Levi… —Escuchar su nombre en sus labios era aún más embriagante, maldita fuera, ¿Por qué podía hacerle eso en cuestión de segundos?

Las manos de él se aferraron con fuerza a la carne de sus caderas, actuaba como un maldito enfermo, un desesperado infeliz que necesitaba con urgencia sentir el calor de su cuerpo recibirlo como las veces anteriores.

Una última vez, se decía y repetía para tratar de convencerse, una última vez entre sus brazos sería suficiente, ese mes y medio se le había hecho eterno y tenerla allí se lo confirmaba.

La cremallera del vestido bajó lentamente por su temblorosa mano, estaba nervioso porque a diferencia de ella sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto.

Mikasa se bajó de su cuerpo, sonrió de forma seductora y se alejó solo un poco para sacarse el vestido por completo.

¡Virgen del amor hermoso!

¿Es que acaso lo quería matar?

Si hubiera estado desnuda debajo del vestido, la impresión no habría sido tan grande. Sus pechos estaban atrapados en aquel casi transparente corpiño que los levantaba de tal forma que parecían pedir a gritos ser liberados de su prisión.

Levi tragó grueso, la visión de su niña envuelta en el más fino encaje le provocó una inminente erección dentro de los pantalones.

¡Joder era su primita!

La pequeña Ackerman.

No, no era pequeña le respondió su subconsciente, no era una niña y él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Si había un error allí, era su parentesco, nada más. Pero ni esa verdad le quitaba las ganas de arrancarle el corpiño y las bragas de un tirón...

—Sé lo que quieres hacer. —Dijo ella abrazada a su cuello—. Vamos, hazlo. —Lo alentó volviendo a unir sus bocas.

Hizo caso a sus instintos, tomó las bragas de cada lado y dio un fuerte tirón arrancándolas en un limpio y certero movimiento. Llevó el trozo de tela hasta su rostro e inhaló el embriagante olor de su cuerpo.

—Eres un pervertido. —Murmuró Mikasa junto a su oído, no sabía cuán cierto era ese calificativo. Ahora en vez de estar asqueado su deseo creció más que nunca. La sola idea de cogérsela sabiendo que por sus venas también corría su sangre, hicieron que su miembro diera un respingo en anticipación, la reacción de su cuerpo lo hizo sentir un enfermo.

Metió el trozo de encaje roto en uno de sus bolsillos y tiró de ella hasta la cama, la lanzó de espaldas al colchón y sin esperar se lanzó sobre sus pechos, bajó la tela que apenas los cubría y se deleitó en la forma como se desparramaban hacia afuera. Los ojos de Levi la miraban como un depredador, la intimidó tanto que la hizo querer cubrirse.

—No, quiero verte. —Ordenó con voz ronca—. Tócate para mí.

Mikasa lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que le pedía algo así, siempre prefirió ser él quien le diera placer, ahora quería verla en todo su esplendor.

•

•

•

* * *

No era una broma, Levi le estaba pidiendo que se masturbara para él, ¡Oh por Dios! Este era un nuevo nivel de intimidad, un poco dubitativa su mano vagó por su cuello siguiendo el camino en dirección a sus pechos, ¿Tendría algo que ver con su estado de embriaguez? Aun sentía en sus labios el sabor del licor.

Apretó uno de sus pechos y jugueteó un poco con el pezón, hacerlo ella misma no se sentía igual que cuando lo hacía él, pero tener esos fríos ojos azul cobalto clavados en ella la hicieron calentar y querer continuar, últimamente vivía para complacerlo de las formas en que fueran posibles, y esa no sería la excepción.

La otra mano bajó más hacia el sur, acarició con parsimonia su bajo vientre a medida que buscaba llegar a su monte venus, uno de sus dedos vagó por la hendidura donde comenzaba a abrirse, la humedad entre sus pliegues era más que notoria, lo vio relamerse los labios e imágenes de él besándola en ese lugar la encendieron más.

Extendió su humedad hasta su clítoris donde comenzó con un ritmo lento, él asentía al verla como incrementaba o disminuía la fuerza en la fricción, a la par jugaba con sus pezones, era increíble verlo disfrutando con el espectáculo.

Pequeños espasmos comenzaban a recorrerla, su mano ya iba prácticamente sola en busca de la ansiada liberación, quería regalarle su más íntima forma de satisfacción.

Mordió su labio para acallar un gemido que amenazaba con salir, volvió a clavar su vista en Levi y verlo acariciando su miembro por fuera de sus pantalones fue todo lo necesario para dejarse ir.

Sintió cuando él en medio de su culmen la volteó dejándola de cara a la cama y la penetró con fuerza desde atrás. Un sonoro gemido escapó de ella, era tan bueno cuando la tomaba así, apoyó las manos en la almohada y alzó aún más su trasero, sentir el choque de sus testículos contra sus muslos y la unión acuosa de sus sexos al entrar y salir de ella no tenía comparación.

Los pequeños espasmos de antes se intensificaban con cada estocada formando en su vientre otro estallido de placer, Levi gruñía cada vez más alto, estaba cerca, éste sería rápido, pero ni ella misma era capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo más.

Como siempre que sucedía con él, alcanzó el orgasmo gritando su nombre sin reparo alguno, ya luego llegarían las quejas de los vecinos de habitación, pero mientras, ellos seguían inmersos en su burbuja de placer.

Comenzaba a preguntarse por qué era siempre tan bueno, no creía que algo así pudiera ser real.

Levi cayó exhausto en la cama, aún dentro de ella, de donde se chorreaba la prueba de su recién liberada pasión. Rodeó su cintura desde atrás y la pegó a él. Una de sus manos se entrelazó a la suya en uno de esos momentos post coito que ya tanto le conocía.

Eran cosas naturales de Levi, él simplemente lo hacía sin notarlo y eso a Mikasa es una de las cosas que más placenteras le resultan. Allí las palabras de Sasha hicieron eco en ella, ¿y si era cierto que sentía algo más intenso que la obvia atracción carnal que comparten?

Salió de ella y le arrancó un pequeño quejido, a Mikasa le gustaba estar más tiempo así, unidos como uno solo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó al verlo levantarse y acomodar su miembro nuevamente dentro de sus pantalones, él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de desvestirse.

Lo vio desorientado, como si acabara de hacer algo que no debía. La vio con culpabilidad en los ojos, algo pasaba y no quería decirle, Mikasa sintió un frío cubrir su cuerpo, el momento de pasión había quedado atrás.

—Mikasa yo no debí…—Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, parecía un maníaco.

—¡No debiste qué Levi? Habla de una puta vez.

—Tú y yo, no debemos hacer esto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que me quieres dejar? Si es eso dilo de una buena vez, pero déjate de rodeos ¡Maldición!

—¡Joder! Tenía que cuidarte no tratarte como a una puta.

—¿Qué? ¿Me ves como eso? ¿Una puta? ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?

—No, joder, no.

—¿Entonces qué soy para que te pongas así?

—Una Ackerman. —Gritó histérico y lanzando la puerta que conectaba el dormitorio con la sala de la suite.

Mikasa quedó fría al saber que él conocía su apellido pero, ¿Cómo?

Se acomodó el corpiño y tomó una sábana para cubrirse el cuerpo, ahora en ese estado se sentía vulnerable. Salió tras él y lo encontró sentado en el sofá en una pose pensativa.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy una Ackerman? Se supone que ninguno de los dos debe saber nada del otro. ¿Me investigaste? ¿Dime?

—No, maldita sea, no. Lo descubrí hoy.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver mi apellido para que te comportes como un loco?

—En que tu jodido apellido es el mismo mío. En que hoy cuando iba de camino a la naviera de mi primo Kevin descubrí que la mujer con la que me he estado acostando todos estos meses es la misma que mi madre me pidió proteger.

Mikasa quedó en shock al escuchar la retahíla de palabras soltadas por Levi, no podía ser cierto. Su cerebro comenzó a girar engranajes y a hacer clic con cada pieza que calzaba en su lugar.

Él hizo ademán de acercarse, pero ella fue más rápida al retroceder y corrió directo a encerrarse en el baño. Levi no era el tal prodigio Ackerman ¿Cierto? Era una broma, él no podía ser el hijo de la tía Kuchel.

Ella no pudo haberse acostado con su familiar, no cometió el mismo error que con su hermano. Levi mentía, tenía que estar mintiendo. Y aun así él…

Unas arcadas horribles se apoderaron de Mikasa que tuvo que correr directo al excusado. Unos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta cuando comenzó a vomitar sin parar. Se sentía asqueada, sucia. Ellos no habían sido capaces…

Sí, sí lo fueron, le dijo la imagen que le devolvió el espejo en la pared, también la huella del semen de Levi aún fresco mezclado con la de su orgasmo, escurriéndose como lava por sus piernas.

Las arcadas se intensificaron más y los gritos en la puerta desde el otro lado de la habitación cobraron fuerza, implorando entrar.

•

•

•

* * *

Lis :)


	3. DOS

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SnK le pertenecen a la llama, blablablá... ya todos lo saben ¿No?

•

•

•

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Levi permanecía junto a la puerta llamándola y pidiendo que le abriera. Ya pasaron horas desde que se encerró y hace más de media que no escuchaba ningún ruido provenir de allí.

—Mikasa, por favor. —Suplicó, estaba exhausto, el licor en su sangre tampoco ayudaba.

—Vete, déjame sola. —La escuchó decir en un tono muy bajo. Supuso que estaba recostada en la puerta.

—No lo haré hasta que sepa que estás bien. Hasta después que hablemos.

—No me hagas esto más difícil.

—No nos lo hagas más difícil tú. —Apoyó la frente en la puerta—. Sal y enfrentemos esto de una vez.

Escuchó como quitaba el seguro del pestillo, se alejó unos pasos y la vio salir envuelta en un albornoz que era dos tallas más grande que ella. Lucía terrible, era obvio que estuvo llorando todo ese rato, el rastro de rímel negro fungía como prueba de ello.

—Bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos? —Dijo con la voz más fría que le ha escuchado hasta ahora.

Levi la recorrió con la mirada, ella al notarlo hizo más fuerte el amarre del cinturón, como que verla fuera motivo para sentir vergüenza. Estaba seguro que ningún otro hombre conocía los rincones de su cuerpo como él. Lo conocía tan bien que podría dibujar un mapa sobre él con sus besos.

¿Qué tenía Mikasa que lo hacía querer mandar al diablo todo?

Ahora lo trataba como si de un extraño se tratara, como si no fuera el hombre que tantas veces la estremeció de pasión. Ahora eran un par de desconocidos a los que unía un maldito lazo de sangre.

—¿Por qué no paraste si ya sabías la verdad? —Preguntó ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Por qué seguiste cometiendo esta aberrante equivocación? —Soltó con veneno.

—Para mí no es ninguna aberración. —Respondió con su característica calma.

Caminó hacia ella haciendo que retrocediera varios pasos hasta tenerla acorralada contra la pared.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con la voz temblorosa al verse atrapada entre la pared y los fuertes brazos de Levi.

—Demostrarte mi punto. El tiempo que estuviste encerrada me sirvió para pensar. —El aliento de Levi chocó contra el rostro de Mikasa.

—Aléjate, por favor. —Su voz salió como un susurro.

—No... No hasta que me escuches todo lo que tengo que decir. —Con la punta de su nariz acarició el cuello de Mikasa.

—Basta Levi, esto no es un juego.

—No Mikasa, claro que no lo es, nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida como de esto.

—¿Y qué es?

—Lo hecho está hecho. No hay vuelta atrás para nosotros. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora?

—Porque somos familia, maldita sea. ¿Qué más razón suficiente que esa?

—Pero esa simple observación no fue suficiente para contenerme. Esa simple razón no evita que tu cuerpo reaccione a mi cercanía, porque sí Mikasa, tu mente dirá una cosa, pero estoy seguro que en este momento tu cuerpo grita otra muy distinta.

—¡Esto es enfermo! —Gritó al borde de las lágrimas—. Tú no sabes lo que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos. Tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que pienso porque simplemente somos un par de extraños. Unos que cometieron un error imperdonable.

Levi la abrazó al ver las primeras lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. La sintió temblar bajo su tacto.

—No me toques, por favor. —Susurró junto a su oído.

—¿Qué pretendes entonces? —Preguntó luego de soltarla.

—Acabar con esto. —Respondió casi de inmediato—. Que hagamos como si esto nunca pasó, y que... —Las lágrimas de Mikasa continuaron cayendo sin parar—. Mantengamos la relación fraternal que se espera de nosotros.

Levi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿Esa era la estupidez en la que había estado pensando?

—Estás de coña. —Resopló incrédulo.

—No... nunca hablé más en serio. —Dijo serena, soltándose del agarre de Levi y tomando asiento en el sofá. Él la acompañó y se sentó justo frente a ella.

—No podemos ser simples conocidos después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

—Sí podemos. Y es lo que haremos Levi Ackerman.

—Dime solo Levi.

—Eres un Ackerman después de todo...

—Lo soy, pero no me gusta la forma mordaz en que lo dices, me hace sentir...

—¿Sucio? —Sugirió con seriedad.

—No.

—Pues a mí sí. En estos momentos haces que me aborrezca solo pensar en todo lo que hicimos. ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA TE VI? ¡MALDITA SEA! Si solo no hubieras eludido tus responsabilidades con la naviera, tal vez nos hubiésemos conocido antes de todo este desastre y yo no me sentiría como lo hago.

—Porque yo no tenía que ver con nada de lo que implicara los negocios de Kevin Ackerman, tu padre, si tuve algún trato con él fue cuando apenas era un niño y él buscaba la forma de iniciar su propio negocio.

—¿Conociste a mi padre durante su juventud? —Preguntó ella desviando la atención del tema principal. Levi vio en un brillo diferente en sus ojos, de expectación por conocer más sobre el pasado de su progenitor.

—Sí, desde que nací. Él y mi madre siempre fueron muy unidos, era mi primo mayor y quién siempre debía tener como referencia al momento de comenzar a asumir mis responsabilidades.

—Mi padre era algo así como tu hermano. —Dijo incómoda.

—En efecto, Kevin encontró en Kuchel una familia, sus padres también murieron cuando él era un adolescente. Ella se volvió como una madre para él... Poco después con mi nacimiento yo fui lo que se puede decir su hermano menor.

Él vio como Mikasa se sumergía de nuevo en sus pensamientos, escuchándose a sí mismo, era más enferma toda esa situación.

—No sigas. Has dicho suficiente.

•

•

•

Se puso en pie, recogió el vestido que aún descansaba en el suelo de la sala y se dirigió hasta la otra habitación donde horas antes le había pertenecido, mismo lugar donde se preguntó si sentía algo más profundo por él.

Qué estupidez más grande creyó, ahora más que nunca necesitaban mantener las distancias.

Se deshizo del albornoz, si no fuera por el corsé y el liguero estaría completamente desnuda, la ropa la dejó en el auto y sus bragas sufrieron el destino de todas sus antecesoras.

Levi y sus extrañas manías.

Sintió la fuerza de sus brazos rodearla desde atrás y su aliento a la altura de su nuca, sus traicioneros pezones se endurecieron con ese simple acto. Esto estaba mal.

Con el uso de todo su autocontrol lo apartó.

—No sigas tocándome. —Dijo con voz neutra, tratando de contener la ira que bullía en su interior.

—Mikasa.

—No, ya dejé claro mi punto. Tú y yo no podemos continuar con esto. Si no te parece ideal, entonces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.

Levi la observó sorprendido, no era para menos, la mirada altiva y desafiante que ella le devolvía lo descolocó un poco. Mikasa nunca le mostró su frialdad, pero en vista de los acontecimientos tenía que comenzar a mostrarle el verdadero rostro de Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer que todos conocían.

Con toda la dignidad del mundo sin importar que él continuara allí observándola, pasó el vestido por encima de su cabeza y cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Pero todo ese teatral acto terminó cuando tuvo que pedirle ayuda para subir la cremallera del vestido. Se sintió una estúpida, pero no lo demostró.

La situación en sí era embarazosa, absurda, entendía el punto de Levi, pero lamentablemente no podía apoyarlo. Eran demasiadas cosas en contra para seguir así...

Una de las razones era Carla, ¿Qué pensaría de ella su madre? Ya había perdonado su estupidez con Eren y con él no la unía ningún lazo de sangre. No, Mikasa no podía darle otra decepción, no podía cometer los mismos errores del pasado y no estaba dispuesta a caer, no de nuevo, mucho menos por culpa de un hombre que ni siquiera amaba, porque estaba más que claro que lo que sentía por Levi no era amor.

—Me voy. —Dijo saliendo del baño sin rastro del maquillaje corrido.

Tomó su bolso, la llave de la habitación y salió por última vez de ese lugar que guardaba tantos recuerdos. Se dijo a sí misma que no lloraría, que no había razón para hacerlo, pero una cosa era tratar de engañarse y otra muy distinta la cruel realidad.

Llegó a la recepción, entregó la llave y fue directo a su auto, ya en la intimidad que éste le brindaba sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Golpeó con fuerza el volante de su Chrysler 200, tanto que terminó con la mano dolorida, pero era mejor el dolor físico que el emocional.

Secó sus lágrimas y puso en marcha rumbo a casa, ya no había nada que hacer en ese lugar, tenía que olvidar todo. Lo que hicieron hasta ahora nunca pasó.

Se lo repitió una y otra vez mientras conducía pero, no entendía qué era ese dolor que se posaba en su pecho cada vez que se obligaba a repetir ese mantra.

•

Llegó a casa a eso de las veinte horas, la verdad es que vagó sin rumbo hasta darse el valor para enfrentar la avalancha de preguntas que le haría Sasha. Si había alguien en quien confiaba era precisamente en esa loca amiga y no sería fácil explicarle la situación.

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento no esperó que su amiga tuviera visita, se sintió algo cohibida cuando Connie Springer, el novio de su amiga le dio la bienvenida.

—Hola, no sabía que tendrías invitados. —Dijo con una sonrisa forzada, ahora más que nunca necesitaba una plática a solas con Sasha y conociendo a Connie iba a tardar en irse.

—No pensé que regresarías tan pronto. Es viernes de películas ¿Recuerdas?

—Es que Mikasa pasa tanto tiempo con ese novio misterioso suyo que ya ha olvidado las tradiciones con los amigos. —Reprochó el chico con sorna. A Mikasa no le gustó la intromisión de éste en sus asuntos, por lo que le dirigió una mirada a Sasha de: "hazlo callar o no respondo."

Su amiga ni corta ni perezosa le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al imprudente de su novio. Éste lanzó un gritito de dolor y le regaló a Mikasa una cara de pocos amigos.

—Eres una bruja. Seguro tu mal humor es porque el tipo ese te dejó y ahora te desquitas conmigo. —Farfulló en plan ofendido.

Sasha abrió los ojos como platos y vio a Mikasa, ésta no decía nada pero desprendía un aura asesina, tenía que sacar a Connie de allí antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.

—Connie, creo que tienes que irte. Ya luego hablaremos. —Dijo a la carrera, empujándolo con dirección a la salida.

—¡Oye! Teníamos planes. —Se quejó el chico.

—Te dije que después hablamos. Ahora necesito estar a solas con Mikasa. —Lo cortó tajante.

—Siempre que la amargada de Mikasa tiene problemas tú tienes que correr a socorrerla ¿Cuándo va a aprender a solucionarlos por su cuenta? —Dijo en tono despreocupado ganándose una mirada de reproche de su novia.

Mikasa observó la escena en silencio, en parte Connie tenía razón, se sintió un poco mal con su amiga, ella no tenía derecho a hacerla cambiar sus planes solo porque su mundo terminaba de venirse abajo. Sus problemas debía afrontarlos sola.

Minutos después de despedir a su novio, Sasha estuvo frente a ella con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Ahora sí vas a soltarlo todo. ¿Por qué estás aquí y no con tu Levi teniendo tu fin de semana apasionado del mes? —El sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de Mikasa no fue normal.

«¡Maldición! De verdad que esos meses con Levi fueron intensos». Se dijo para sus adentros.

—No pasa nada. —Mintió—. Simplemente sucedió lo inevitable. Llegamos al punto en que ya obtuvimos lo que quisimos del otro.

—Mientes. —declaró con certeza su mejor amiga— y lo haces muy mal. ¿Para eso te llamó ese idiota? ¿Para terminarte?

Mikasa se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Fui yo la que terminó con todo ¿Sí? Él no quería, pero yo ya me cansé.

—¡Mentirosa! —Sasha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que le oculta algo, pero a Mikasa la avergonzaba sobremanera su situación—. No sé qué esté ocurriendo pero tú no eres así, al menos no conmigo. Sea lo que sea ha de ser muy serio para que te lo guardes.

—No miento, es solo que...

—Miki, —la llamó por ese apodo cariñoso con el que los más cercanos la llaman— si existe alguien que te conoce mejor que nadie, esa soy yo. Entre nosotras no hay secretos, y porque te conozco sé que algo muy grave tuvo que haber pasado hoy para que digas que terminaste con Levi.

—Fue algo que venía pensando desde hace tiempo.

—Y vuelve la mula al trigo. No vas a convencerme. Tú no te ibas a gastar un dineral de tu mesada en esa ropa interior tan sexy para terminar con tu semental de metro y medio.

—Metro sesenta. —Corrigió. Sasha siempre se mofa a con la baja estatura de Levi.

—Bueno, lo que sea. A lo que iba, crees que no sé que desde que estás con él te volviste una adicta a la lencería. —Mikasa adquirió unas tres tonalidades de rojo con los recordatorios de su amiga—. No sé qué perversidades terminaban haciendo, lo que sí sé es que la de hoy no era tan... Provocativa, solo para que la usaras solo para terminarlo.

—Sasha... —Ya comenzaba a exasperarse con los argumentos de su amiga.

—Sasha nada. Al menos espero que la inversión no haya sido en vano.

Mikasa tapó su rostro, Sasha Blouse era una persona imposible.

—Entonces dime. Por lo menos lo hicieron antes de terminar. ¿Cierto?

La joven recordó a detalle la desesperación de Levi y la suya luego de verse, la intimidad compartida y el inminente final. Todo se acumuló de golpe y las náuseas regresaron.

—No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora por favor. —Suplicó por primera vez.

Sasha retrocedió al ver el cambio de actitud, se la veía vulnerable. La muchacha rodeó la isla de desayunar que las separaba y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento mucho, pero sea lo que sea yo estaré aquí para ti ¿Sí? Cuando te sientas lista podemos hablar de ello. Ahora me basta con saber que estés bien ¿Vale?

Mikasa asintió ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su amiga, ni con lo de Eren la dejó verla llorar de esa manera. ¿Qué pensaría al respecto cuando, le contará la verdad?

Realmente no quería pensar en eso, suficiente con todo lo que pasó ese día. Ya tendría tiempo de desahogarse.

Se quejó al momento en que se separaron, sin querer Sasha lastimó su muñeca lesionada.

—¿Pero qué rayos te pasó? —Preguntó furiosa al ver la hinchazón en su mano derecha.

—¿Te consolaría saber que esta vez no fue una pared de concreto?

Sasha frunció el ceño ante su intento de disculpa. Una de las cosas que aún no terminaba de comprender eran sus ataques de ira contra objetos inanimados.

Salió con rumbo al baño de la sala y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con varias cosas del botiquín, pomada, vendas y un par de ganchos.

—No sé qué harías sin mí Mikasa. Espero se lo comentes a tu psiquiatra cuando te dignes a regresar a las malditas terapias.

—No lo necesito más. —Respondió tajante, Sasha la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—No lo necesito más. —Imitó con voz infantil—. En vez de mejorar cada vez estás peor. Ataques de ira, de pánico cada vez que una situación te sobrepasa, los constantes ataques de ansiedad. Eso Mikasa Ackerman, por más que lo quieras negar, no es normal.

—No estoy loca. —Refutó de inmediato—. Sasha, solo es un problema para controlarme. Tengo que esforzarme en aprender a manejar mis emociones.

—¿Tan grave fue lo del tal Levi para que llegaras al punto de autolesionarte de nuevo?

—No tienes una idea. Ya lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora solo déjame tratar de encaminar mi vida. ¿Sí?

Sabía por qué Sasha se preocupaba por su salud mental, hace mucho que no se lastimaba de esa forma. A medida que untaba la pomada sobre el área hinchada y luego colocaba el vendaje alrededor de ésta, pensaba que en parte su amiga tenía razón, quizás iba siendo hora de volver a la consulta de la doctora Zoe.

•

•

•

El fin de semana pasó como la mierda, tuvo que aguantar el sermón de su madre por haber dejado tirados a los directivos de la naviera, sin contar la advertencia de Kenny sobre su trabajo en ese lugar.

La verdad de todo este asunto con Mikasa lo desenfocó del objetivo principal de su estadía allí. Sí Kuchel creía que las intenciones de Kenny al mandarlo a hacerse cargo de la 'pequeña Ackerman' era por el bienestar de esta, su madre estaba muy equivocada.

Su tío es un hombre calculador y Kenny nunca daba un paso en falso, ahora que Mikasa está en medio no sabe si podrá llevar a cabo la tarea que le encomendó su despreciable jefe, aunque su trabajo allí tiene un precio y eso es algo que no está dispuesto a negociar con nadie, ni siquiera por Mikasa.

A él no le importaba cuán turbias se pondrán las cosas de ahora en adelante, su objetivo es claro y no pretende dar marcha atrás.

Bien dice el refrán, haz planes y Dios se reirá en tu cara, nunca antes creyó tan ciertas esas palabras.

Llegó a eso de las nueve a la empresa, todos los que se cruzaron en su camino parecían ya estar informados de quién era él, pues muchos de ellos no se atrevieron siquiera a dirigirle la mirada y los que lo hicieron le regalaron ese brillo de temor que tanto le gusta.

¿Era un sádico por hacer sufrir a esos infelices? Sí, tal vez lo es. Muchos en su familia llegaron a menospreciarlo, en parte por su baja estatura —ese siempre fue su talón de Aquiles—, ya con el tiempo demostró con hechos que él no se andaba con juegos, con su actitud se ganó el respeto y el temor de otros, pero si no era así, ¿Cómo diablos lo tomarían en serio?

Antes de llegar a la sala de juntas donde oficializarán su nombramiento, se topó con una chica que se lo quedó viendo como si de un fantasma se tratara.

—Usted es... —Balbuceó con miedo.

—Sí, Licenciado Levi Ackerman, señorita. Su nuevo jefe. —Dijo un tanto exasperado por el valioso tiempo que la mocosa le está haciendo perder con sus amagos de preguntas—. Ahora si me disculpa, necesito entrar a esa maldita sala de una buena vez. Deje de hacerme perder mi tiempo.

La chica quedó anonadada con su respuesta a la pregunta que ni llegó a formular, era joven, seguramente una pasante, desde ahora tomaría en cuenta a las personas que iniciaran sus prácticas allí, o eran competentes o les cerraba las puertas en las narices.

Al entrar a la sala sus ojos fueron enseguida hasta la muchacha que en una esquina dirigía a una de las asistentes, en sus manos llevaba también varias carpetas.

Cuando sintió su mirada sobre ella levantó la vista y lo miró con indiferencia. No había ni rastro de la Mikasa desolada de la semana pasada.

Enseguida varios de los accionistas se acercaron junto al señor Jaeger para presentarse y darle la bienvenida a Gesellschaft Reederei Ackerman. Ella permaneció alejada con las demás ayudantes, como si no fuera ella la dueña de casi todo.

Hizo un repaso mental y recordó la maldita cláusula del testamento de su primo, ¿Es que acaso ningún miembro de la familia Ackerman podría burlar la famosa cláusula? Kenny lo tenía entre la espada y la pared por la misma. Y no, aunque Kevin viviera, ella no podría escapar de ella tan fácilmente.

El viejo se aseguró de joderles la vida hasta mínimo la cuarta generación.

—Mikasa. —Escuchó como el doctor Jaeger llamaba a la muchacha de rasgos orientales—, ven para que conozcas al hijo de tu tía Kuchel, Levi Ackerman.

—No es necesario papá, ya tuvimos el gusto de conocernos el fin de semana ¿Cierto? —Respondió ella con toda la serenidad del mundo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Preguntó Grisha confundido

—No lo creí necesario, ya sabes como soy, quise tantear el terreno antes de su nombramiento. —Levi enarcó una ceja, ¿Qué se traía entre manos al mentir tan descaradamente?

—Me alegra que empieces a tomarte en serio tus responsabilidades, Kevin estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Grisha acarició con ternura su cabello con gesto paternal, ella sonrió de forma tímida, aunque él sabía lo hipócrita del gesto, cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse la frialdad de antes continuaba plasmada entre ellos. Ni estar alejados ese fin de semana para poner sus pensamientos en orden, parecía haberle hecho cambiar de opinión.

Al término de la reunión Grisha les informó a todos la razón por la que Mikasa estaba presente en la recién celebrada junta de nombramiento, quizás para dar algo de tranquilidad a los socios luego de la incorporación de un extraño en sus filas, que su bella y joven hija sería desde ese día su asistente.

Todos parecieron impresionados de que al fin fuera tomada en cuenta la pequeña Ackerman, cosa que consiguieron grata al saber que, la propuesta provino inicialmente de él. De alguna forma tenía que ganarse la confianza de los accionistas ¿No?

Después del pequeño brindis, ella se fue hacia un rincón y revisó su teléfono celular. Estaba atento al más mínimo movimiento de su parte, quien quiera que le escribía, la desconectó por un momento del lugar. Esa manía de morderse el labio con semblante pensativo lo irritó un poco.

Sin previo aviso dejó la copa de champán en la mesa, tomó sus cosas, —no comprende cómo hará para no tirársele encima y quitarle el maldito teléfono—, así que optó por la opción más sencilla, marcharse cuanto antes de allí.

Recuperó el saco que descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, y sin previo aviso salió, dejando a los presentes interrogantes por su repentino cambio de actitud.

•

•

•

N/A: Hola, denuevo por aquí su escritora experta en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y luego regresar copmo si nada xD. Para los que se preguntan si me retiré, la verdad es comnplicado, ni sí, ni no, hubo un tiempo en el que borré todo de Fanfiction y Wattpad, de esas crisis existenciales que a veces nos dan, lo importante es que "estoy de vuelta" según yo, jajaja esta historia ya la resubí a Wattpad y ahora lo estoy haciendo por aquí donde la publiqué originalmente, a los que se preguntan si la historia tiene ligeros cambios en la trama, sí los hice porque no me sentía a gusto con la versión anterior y trato de darle forma a esta historia. Por ahora terminaré de publicar lo que me falta, es difícil y tedioso porque lo hago desde el celular, hay problemas con el internet y pues, eso es algo que me saca de quicio. Nos leemos luego, espero que en el transcurso de esta semana si alguna deidad se apiada de mí. La actualización de este fanfic será cuando esté al día en las dos plataformas donde lo leen, así que, paciencia, acostumbro a trabajar a un ritmo sumamente lento, pido disculpas por eso :')

Ya sin más que añadir, me despido.

Lis 3


End file.
